Green, Green Dress
by ElephantRed
Summary: Olivia and Rafael celebrate their one year anniversary! Olivia has some surprises up her sleeve for Rafael! (Has a little bit of Tick, Tick...BOOM! In it, one of the musicals Raúl was in, in it!) Barson fic!


**A/N: Please listen to Green, Green Dress by Raúl Esparza, from "Tick, Tick...BOOM!" So you get an idea of it before reading this story! It's in the same universe as one of my other fics, "Drunken Nights" so I would love it if you gave that a read! Hope you like it!**

Olivia woke up in the morning, wondering why the other side of the bed was cold. It was her and Rafael's one year anniversary, and she was planning on waking him with a nice surprise. She was certainly in the mood. She got up, slid on his shirt from last night, only bothering to button a few buttons. She wore his coral and white striped button up, and walked out into the kitchen. The condo was dead silent, only the sound of her feet. She discovered a note on the kitchen island, underneath her travel mug. It was in his distinct, perfect handwriting.

"Buenos días, mi cielo,

I had to head in early this morning, I'm sorry baby. You were sleeping too soundly, so peacefully, I couldn't bear to wake you. I made you a breakfast sandwich, it's in the oven. I'll come see you for lunch.

I love you, para siempre,

Rafael"

He didn't even mention their anniversary. Surely he hadn't forgotten, he was inarguably the more romantic of the two. She decided to send him a text, and pretend she hadn't seen the note.

"Morning babe :* miss you."

"Livvy, good morning mi amor. How did you sleep?"

"Good, until I woke up all cold. Did you go to work?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, early trial today. Made you breakfast and left a note."

"You're the best. Alright. I'm going to get dressed now. Love you."

"Te amo Olivia. I'll see you for lunch?"

"Depends on if I catch a case, and if you're done in court."

"Okay, I'll call later."

Still no mention of their anniversary. Damn him, he probably thinks I forgot. Olivia got dressed and headed into the precinct. She wore a green tank top with a black cropped blazer, and black pants, with black boots, and clipped on her gun and shield. She made her coffee and grabbed her breakfast and headed to work. When she arrived, the squad room was empty, which wasn't unusual since she came in early to do paperwork. She entered her office when she saw the roses sitting on her desk. There was a huge bouquet on her desk, with a card attached to the front.

"Mi Cielo" the front read, in Rafael's perfect loopy script, which he rarely used. She opened the card,

"Roses are red, violets are blue, but nothing is more beautiful than you. I love you Olivia, thank you for the best year of my life.

All of my love, para siempre,

Rafael"

She cried reading the card and called him.

"Barba." he instinctively answered.

"Thank you, Rafi, for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"Ahhhh you got them, good. And the card?"

"Yes I got that too, I cried. Happy anniversary Rafael, I love you."

"Happy anniversary Liv."

"Now you know I made us dinner plans right? You're not the only one who can be romantic."

"Oh Liv you didn't have to."

"I wanted to. I'll fill you in at lunch. Since you have court, I'll bring Chinese."

"That sounds perfect. Hey, I have to run back into court now, but I love you babe, happy anniversary mi cielo."

"Love you too, Rafi. Now go win your case." And she hung up.

Fin was the first one to come in to Olivia's office that day.

"Man look at those flowers! You got a man baby girl?"

"I do Fin. Don't worry, you'll meet him when the time is right."

"Well it looks like he treats you good, so I like him already."

"Thanks Fin. Alright, now today seems to be just paperwork so you'll probably get to bounce early."

"Thanks, Sarge."

Finally, noon rolled around, and she sent the squad out for lunch. She went and picked up their Chinese and headed over to Rafael's office. She also stopped and picked up some roses for his office too, even though he would be getting his real gift tonight. She got to his office and blushed when she realized people were staring at the flowers. She knocked on his door jamb, since it was open.

"Keep it short it's nearly lunch." He called out.

"Really, Barba, that's how you answer the door. So nice." She said as she walked in.

Rafael got up and shut the door behind her, taking the bag of food from her hands and kissing her quickly.

"And these, counselor,"she said extending the roses towards him, "are for you. I figured we could match, but it would be weird if you had, what was it 4? Dozen roses in your office."

He pulled her on to his lap in his office chair, and kissed her shoulder.

"Sí, cuatro docenas. Gracias, Olivia, you didn't have to, you being here is enough. Happy anniversary, mi cielo." Olivia melted when he called her that, because it meant "my sky, my everything."

She tilted her head down to meet his lips with her own, and kissed him sweetly and softly. "Happy Anniversary baby."

She got off of his lap and spread out the Chinese food on the table in his office. They sat and chatted, and before she knew it, it was time for her to head back to the precinct and he had to get back to court.

"Rafi? Do you think 8 o'clock reservations are too early?"

"I think that whatever you have planned is perfect." He smiled back at her.

"Okay. So I'll pick you up at 7:30?"

"Well the roles are reversed now," he chuckled. "That's perfect, what should I wear?"

"Hmm. How about something with green in it? A suit, definitely."

"Oh Liv, you didn't have to get fancy."

"Rafael would you shut up. It's our first anniversary, and even though we're not married I want to make it special."

"Okay, whatever you say, Liv. I'll be dressed with the perfect green accents by 7:25. Emerald green?"

"Perfect. I'll see you later counselor." She smiled and kissed him before heading out.

Once she got back to the precinct, she could not stop watching the clock. Luckily, they made it to 6 without catching a case. She all but ran out at 6, headed back to her apartment. She got into the shower, getting more and more excited for her night with Rafael. She had planned dinner at an upscale restaurant, and then a Broadway show, perhaps culminating with drinks and dancing at an upscale club, Leap 16. She curled her hair, letting it hang in long ringlets to her shoulder. She put her make up on, a subtle brown smoky eye to highlight her brown eyes, with a slight red lip.

And then, she put the dress on. It was an emerald green satin and strapless, with a lace overlay and lace sleeves. It had buttons up the back, and a small ribbon belt that cinched her waist. The emerald green complimented her tan skin, and truly popped. The dress was a fit and flare, so it accentuated her bust, while having a looser skirt that hit just above her knee. She paired it with a pair of gold pumps, with a gold and crystal statement necklace and matching earrings. She had a white shawl, and a gold clutch. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She knew Rafael would love it. He loved her in anything she wore, but she felt confident, finally. It had taken her a long time to even let him see her body with the lights on, after what Lewis did to her. "No" she thought, "Lewis doesn't get to ruin this. Not anymore." She went downstairs and met the driver who would be taking care of them tonight. She gave him Rafael's address and when they got there, she went to go get him.

Nervously, she knocked on his door. He opened it and his jaw dropped.

"Ay díos mío, mi cielo, you look absolutely breathtaking, you are a vision in emerald." He wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her like his life depended on it. She felt the floor go out beneath her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door.

"If you kiss me like that we're never going to make our reservations!"

He had on a classic black suit, with emerald green suspenders and a matching bow tie. They matched perfectly. She brought him downstairs and he opened the car door for her. In the car, he kept asking where they were going, and she would just look at him and giggle and pat his knee. She realized that he was also wearing green dress socks.

They reached the restaurant, they were back at Ronnie's Place. At night, it became the place to go, with getting a table nearly impossible. Just like the first time, Rafael nearly jumped out of the car to open her door, and they walked arm in arm to the door, where Armand walked them back to the same table they sat at the first time.

"Olivia, this is perfect." He smiled across to her.

"We're just getting started... I have a whole night planned for us!"

"This year has made me the happiest man alive. I'm so glad we gave this a shot, Liv."

"Me too, Rafael. After...everything, I'm finally happy. You make me happy." She couldn't stop the cheeky grin from forming on her face.

They finished their meal and got back in the car. Rafael reached and put his hand on Olivia's knee and began lazily stroking her thigh. She met his gaze, and noticed his green eyes sparkling. She loves his eyes. She can tell everything about how he's feeling through them. She scooted closer to him, and placed a kiss on his lips, and then snuggled in to his side, while they drove over to Broadway. She knew that Rafael was a big theater junkie, and that he had even done musicals back at Harvard. She also knew that he was a huge fan of Stephen Sondheim, so she was taking him to see the Broadway revival of one of his shows, "Follies."

The car stopped a few blocks from the theater, and they walked the rest of the way. Once Rafael realized where they were, his eyes lit up and he became child like.

"Broadway!? We're going to see a show?!" He asked her, eyes wide with glee.

"Yes, I know how much you love the theater, and you were saying that you never get to go. So I know a guy who got us some really great seats, to a show I know you haven't seen and will love." She couldn't help smiling. He squeezed her hand he was so excited.

She stopped them just in front of the marquee, and he exclaimed,

"You're taking me to see "Follies!" You're the best girlfriend ever!" He wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her passionately in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I knew you would be excited. Come on, let's go check out our seats." And she led him inside, right down to the third row, center seats.

"Olivia! These are the two best seats in the whole theater! How did you get these?!"

"I told you, I know a guy." She beamed at him, loving how truly excited he was.

There were already playbills at their seats, so they read through them, and then got up to get drinks. As they were waiting for the show to start, Rafael leaned into Olivia,

"You know, you remind me of a song from one of the shows I was in back at Harvard. The song was called "Green, Green Dress" from "Tick, Tick...BOOM!" I'll have to sing it to you later." He took her hand in his.

"I would love that." She leaned over and kissed him. As they broke apart, the overture began to play and the lights dimmed.

Throughout the show, Rafael kept touching Olivia. His hand playing up her thigh, crossing their feet together, playing with her fingers. She came to resting her hand on his thigh, eventually ghosting her hand over him. He took her hand, stopping her from going any further. They watched the rest of the show while holding hands.

When the show ended, Rafael jumped to his feet to applaud the cast. He insisted they go outside to see if they could say hello to the cast, but she insisted that he needed to accompany her to the restroom. Walking past the restroom, Liv handed him a laminated pass on a lanyard.

"Back stage tours?!" Once again, Rafael's eyes lit up.

"I told you I had a friend." She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it.

She took him back to where the dressing rooms were, and knocked on the door that said "Danny Burstein", he had played Buddy in the show.

Danny came to the door.

"Liv! So good to see you! How ya been?" He hugged Olivia,

"Danny it's so good to see you! This is my boyfriend, Rafael Barba, he's an Assistant District Attorney, and a huge Sondheim fan."

"How are you sir?" Rafael said as he extended his hand, Danny chose to hug him instead.

"Any man who Olivia calls in a favor for is a friend of mine. I remember Olivia when she was this big." He said, gesturing to about his kneecap.

"Danny was my babysitter growing up. He would always come get me when my mom was drunk, he's basically my brother."

"Well thank you, sir, for keeping Liv safe. Now she keeps everyone else safe." Rafael said to Danny.

"So you guys like the show? I told you they'd be good seats Liv"

Rafael beamed, "it was absolutely amazing! You all did a fabulous job. Absolutely astounding. And thank you for the seats they were wonderful."

"You're very welcome Rafael, now come on, let me give you the back stage tour and then We can head to the party."

Danny took them back stage, showing them all of the costumes and props, and where the actors hid their lines. He took a few pictures of them on different props, in the orchestra pit, and of the spotlight on them standing at center stage in front of the red curtain. Then, he took them to the cast party, held at a night club, Luck 16. Danny introduced them to all of the members of the cast. Olivia and Rafael had a few drinks, and then parted for the night.

"Olivia, tonight was absolutely astounding, thank you so much. I never would have dreamed about this experience."

"You are very welcome Rafi. Don't forget you have to sing to me later."

"Oh I plan on it." He smiled and kissed her.

The whole ride back, Rafael was gushing over how great everything was and how surprised he was. About a half hour later, they pulled up in front of Rafael's house. They said goodnight to their driver, and Olivia tipped him before heading upstairs. Rafael grabbed her arm, running into the bedroom, sitting her on the bed, when he began to sing.

"Deep dark velvet, hugs your silhouette,

Black silk stockings, you're my Juliet,

Soft blonde hair, baby baby blue eyes,

Cool it down before I jump into your thighs."

He pulled Olivia up off the bed and began to dance around the room with her.

"The green, green dress, twenty buttons and a strap,

The green, green dress, what a pleasure to unwrap.

Green dress, oh what it can do.

What the green, green dress does to me on you."

He crooned and pulled her closer, dipping her. He sat down on the bed, pulling her on his lap, while he sang the woman's part in a high pitch.

"Let's find a chair where we can sit and talk,

Or get some fresh air, baby we can take a walk.

Tell me what you're thinkin, and talk about your day.

Tell me what to do, I'll do anything you say"

They continued dancing around the bedroom while Rafael sang as if he was on Broadway.

"Yeah the green green dress, twenty buttons and a strap

The green green dress what a pleasure to unwrap  
The green dress, oh what it can do  
What the green green dress does to me on you  
Me on you"

She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders, leaving him in his pants, dress shirt, emerald suspenders and bow tie. His voice when high again,

"Can I hear you laugh babe,

Can you make me smile?

I'll forget what's on my mind for a while."

He laid Olivia back on the bed and began crawling up her body, keeping them close together.

"Can I tie you up love?

If you tell me yes,

I'll unbutton every button down your

Green green dress"

He began raking his hands over her body, as he undid his bow tie.

"The green, green dress, twenty buttons and a strap,

The green, green dress, what a pleasure to unwrap.

Green dress, oh what it can do.

What the green, green dress does to me on you.

The green, green dress."

He cut the song off a bit early, holding out the word dress, cutting it off by kissing her fiercely. He flipped her over and began to undo the buttons down the back of her dress, kissing the newly exposed skin each time. He ran his hands up and down her shapely legs, even daring to venture under her skirt to cup her ass cheeks.

She flipped them around, pinning Rafael under her. He let out a moan at the pressure of having her on top. She ground her hips into him while she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own. His hands roamed over her back, trying to hold her closer. She started unbuttoning his shirt. She was stopped when he dropped his head to her neck and began kissing the sensitive skin between her neck and her shoulders. She sat back up and flipped her hair back as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, tossing it across the room. He reached behind her and slid the dress off of her arms. She stood up off of him, and let the dress drop to the floor. Rafael gasped when he saw that she was wearing an emerald lace bra and thong. He pulled her back to him, and kissed her, his tongue sweeping across her lower lip, exploring her mouth while his hands explored all the newly exposed skin.

His fingertips lit sparks across her back. She wove her hands through his hair and pulled him back up to kiss her. She explored the inside of his mouth, while his hands drifted to palm her breasts through her bra. He reached behind her, and effortlessly unclasped her bra with one hand. He slid it off of her and dropped his head down to her left breast. He took her nipple in his mouth, and she threw her head back and sighed. She arched into him, and reached her hands down to his waistband. She popped the button on his dress pants and unzipped him. He kicked his pants off, leaving them both in their underwear.

He put Olivia on her back, and slid down her body. He palmed her through her thong, feeling the heat radiating from her core. He kissed her inner thighs, before placing a kiss on her thong. She bucked into him and tangled her fingers in his hair. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband, and pulled the piece of fabric off. He slid a finger through her folds and gave her a long lick up from her entrance to her clit.

"Rafi" she gasped out. He slid his tongue inside of her, pulsating as he sucked on her clit. Soon, his long fingers replaced his tongue. He curled his fingers, finding the spot that made her grip the sheets and cry out. He looked up at her, seeing her dark eyes hooded, her face twisted in pleasure.

"Let go, mi amor. Come for me Olivia."

And she did, she cried his name while her orgasm washed over her. He was still gently licking her through the after shocks.

"Babe," she gasped. "Too- too much."

She rolled him over on to his back now, and got on top of him. She ground her hips against his erection and she kissed him. She raked her nails down his chest, and slid his emerald green silk briefs off. She took him, hot and heavy, in her hand. She kissed the tip, swirling the moisture that was already there. She licked him from base to tip, feeling him shudder as he breathed her name. She took him in, relaxing her throat and took all of him. Rafael was the biggest that she had ever been with and she loved it. She worked him until he wound his hands in her hair and pulled away,

"Baby, you, you've gotta stop. I'm gonna, come." He breathed out, and she released him.

He flipped her over onto her stomach, and reached over and grabbed a condom and slid it on. Positioning himself over her, he kissed her sweetly as he slowly slid into her, giving her time to adjust. He knew he was bigger than average, and Olivia was always tight. Once he as all the way in, she slowly began to thrust. Olivia pulled him down to her and kissed him. She raked her nails over his back, and urged him on by rocking her hips. He sped up his thrusts, and he knew he was close. He reached down and started to rub Olivia's clit and he felt her tighten around him.

"Come with me mamí. Come with me."

They both climaxed at the same time, and Rafael collapsed on top of Olivia. Covered in sweat, she snuggled in to him.

"You weren't kidding about what the green dress did to you." She chuckled.

"No, definitely not. Happy anniversary mi cielo."

"I love you Rafael. Happy anniversary."


End file.
